k a l e i d o s c o p e
by the autumn evening
Summary: canon. SasuSaku. Fragmen tiga: 'Sasuke's Tricks'. "Kakashi- sensei, Sakura tak mau melakukan Kau-Tahu-Apa denganku."/"Apa- apaan sih, Sasuke-kun?"/"Sakura, jadilah kunoichi yang baik, dan berikan apa yang Sasuke minta"/"EH"/ apa trik Sasuke untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan? (Fragment 3 is UP!) RATE just for save, NO LEMON or LIME
1. fragment one: Telephone

**T**e**l**e**p**o**n**

**By: the autumn evening**

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

**Warning: **AU. (maybe) Typos. OOC. Alternative Ending. Slight humor

**Read and Review**

.

.

Sakura tahu ada yang salah sejak menit pertama Sasuke menelponnya.

Sakura tengah menyeduh secangkir _chocolate dalmatian_ di dapur apatemennya saat telepon rumahnya berdering. Mengerutkan kening heran, Sakura menuju meja di sudut ruang tamu tempat dia meletakan telepon rumahnya.

Telepon rumah biasanya hanya digunakan untuk keperluan kerjanya. Seperti jika ada panggilan darurat dari Rumah Sakit, maka perawat atau resepsionis akan menghubunginya lewat telepon.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari liburnya.

Apakah ada pasien yang sangat darurat sehingga membutuhkan keahlian Sakura?

Sepertinya hal itu kurang bijak, mengingat Sakura selalu sibuk bertugas di Rumah Sakit selama satu bulan belakangan hingga apartemen Sakura hanya dijadikan tempat mandi dan tidur oleh dokter merah muda ini. Tak jarang Sakura bermalam di rumah sakit.

Maka itu, dengan kebijakan dari Tsunade- sama –kepala Rumah Sakit, Sakura mendapatkan Golden week utuk beristirahat.

Lalu siapa yang menelponnya?

Tidak mungkin jika sang penelpon adalah salah satu dari teman Sakura. ( Mereka biasanya hanya menghubungi ponsel Sakura. Karena tahu Sakura selalu membawa ponsel bersamanya. )

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, telepon berhenti bordering saat jarak Sakura hanya beberapa kaki dari telepon.

_Sigh_

Sakura menghela nafas. Berpikiran jika memang telepon penting, maka telepon itu akan

_Kriiing…_

-berdering lagi.

"Halo,"

"Sakura. ini aku."

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan teleponnya saat suara bariton seksi milik Sasuke -yang sangat dia kenal- terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Sasuke-kun, kau… menelponku?" Sakura tak menyembunyikan nada kaget dari suaranya.

"Itu sudah jelas 'kan" Jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

"Jadi, ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya sakura dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir mendengar nada sarkastik milik sasuke.

( kenapa sasuke menjadi begitu sarkastik kadang- kadang? )

"Tak ada. Aku langsung saja pada intinya."

Ah, sangat Sasuke-kun, dia tak pernah berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk berbasa- basi.

"Kita bertemu di taman tiga puluh menit dari sekarang."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, "Huh? Ngomong apa?"

"Kita bertemu di taman tiga puluh menit dari sekarang." Ulang Sasuke terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Untuk jalan berdua atau apalah. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu." Tambahnya.

"Kenapa nggak di sini? Maksudku, di telepon." Sakura bertanya tanpa menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Karena aku ingin. Jadi mau bertemu atau nggak?"

Sangat ketus dan tidak _gentle men _seperti biasa.

( ngomong- ngomong tentang ketus, kenapa juga Sakura bisa tahan bersahabat dengan Sasuke? )

"ya ya, nggak usah ketus begitu jawabnya."

"Aa, jangan telat."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke sudah menutup teleponnya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghadapi sahabatnya yang satu ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang _ekstra_.

.

Tadi adalah telepon yang sangat aneh yang pernah dia terima. Bukan tentang obrolan atau keketusan cara bicara si penelpon. ( demi dewa jashin-nya hidan si penunggu kamar mayat, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan sifat ketus lelaki itu. Sungguh. )

Tapi aneh karena itu adalah telepon dari Sasuke.

**Sasuke tak pernah menelpon.**

Enam tahun Sakura mengenal Sasuke, ( pertama kali bertemu pada masa ospek di konoha university. Sasuke dan Sakura sama- sama mengambil kedokteran ) Sakura adalah orang yang biasanya menelepon. Hanya untuk keperluan tugas atau sekedar ingin mendengar suara Sasuke.

**Sasuke selalu berjalan ke apartemen Sakura untuk mengobrol.**

Sasuke tak pernah menelponnya. Dia pasti akan memilih berjalan menuju apartemen Sakura jika ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, tak peduli hari hujan atau hari yang terik. Dan Sakura lebih menyukai Sasuke karena ini.

_Well_, Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama matanya merekam sosok bungsu Uchiha ini bertahun silam, tapi Sakura memilih diam karena alasan klise 'persahabatan'. ( Bohong. )

Alasan sebenarnya adalah Sakura takut 'ditolak' karena Sasuke tak sekalipun memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Sakura memandang Sasuke.

Memang _sih, _Sasuke baik pada sakura. Dan Sakura cukup senang dengan fakta bahwa **Sasuke hanya baik pada Sakura.**

Hanya pada Sakura. Tapi tetap saja baiknya Sasuke hanya kebaikan yang wajar ditunjukan antar sahabat.

Kembali kepada telepon Sasuke.

Faktanya, jika bukan karena Sakura, mesin telepon Sasuke akan menjadi sama sekali tak digunakan.

Pernah sekali Sakura melihat tagihan telepon Sasuke yang sangat sedikit, hampir kosong. Sasuke hanya menelpon kepada kepala rumah sakit –Tsunade- sama jika ada hal penting. Dan itu semua hanya untuk keperluan kerja. ( Sakura tahu, dunia akan berakhir jika Sasuke menelepon Tsunade –sama hanya untuk mendengar suaranya. )

Tapi Sasuke menelponnya pagi ini.

Ini sangat bukan dirinya. Bukan Sasuke sama sekali.

Sakura berpikir mungkin tadi dari seorang penipu yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Sakura mengingatkan dirinya untuk membawa _pepper spray*_ dalam tas bersamanya.

.

.

**Sasuke tak pernah mengajak Sakura berjalan- jalan**. Apalagi di sekitar taman.

Sasuke tak begitu menyukai tempat publik. Sakura sering protes pada Sasuke yang sangat mengisolasi dirinya sendiri. Untuk seorang pria dewasa berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, Sasuke sangat menjaga dirinya agar tetap privat. Sasuke jarang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun atau pesta lain milik temannya -dan Sakura.

Satu- satunya tempat umum yang mau Sasuke kunjungi tanpa paksaan adalah kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk untuk menyantap ramen dengan Sakura, atau terkadang dengan Naruto –sahabat Sasuke yang lain. Dan Sakura adalah orang yang biasanya mengajak, bukan Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas. Perubahan Sasuke tentu saja baik, dan Sakura menyukainya. Tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa janggal dengan telepon Sasuke. Dia akan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, segera setelah bertemu Sasuke.

.

.

**Sasuke selalu tepat waktu. **

Jika tidak, Sasuke akan datang lebih cepat.

Sakura duduk di bangku panjang di dekat pintu masuk taman. Sakura sudah menunggu selama setengah jam. Jam tangannya menunjukan pukul sembilan. Lewat satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan Sasuke.

Tak sekalipun sebelum ini Sakura menemukan Sasuke terlambat. Apalagi terlambat sangat lama seperti kali ini.

Mungkin tadi sakura salah mendengar Sasuke bicara. Mungkin Sasuke bilang 'satu setengah jam lagi' bukannya 'setengah jam lagi'.

Lagian, apa alasan Sasuke telat?

Dasar!

Dia berkata pada Sakura untuk tidak telat dan dia sendiri telat begitu banyak. Sasuke harus menyiapkan penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk hal ini.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sakura memberikan tatapan kecewa pada Sasuke yang baru muncul di hadapannya.

"Dengar sakura, aku minta maaf. oke? Tadi aku- "

Sakura memotong permintaan maaf Sasuke dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Nggak apa, lagian ini nggak terjadi setiap saat." Kata Sakura dengan manis.

"Ayo,"

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mulai mengajak sakura berjalan beriringan. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang terlihat lega.

( Apakah Sasuke begitu khawatir? )

Well, kekhawatiran Sakura pada Sasuke tadi ternyata tak perlu diperpanjang. Sasuke terlihat seperti biasa. Berjanan bersama Sakura dalam diam. Tanggannya menggandeng milik sakura. tak ada yang sal-

Tunggu.

Sasuke berkeringat. Dia berkeringat begitu banyak.

Benar saja, saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, terasa licin dan dingin. Seperti Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Sakura cemberut, mencoba melihat ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang benar- benar salah dengan Sasuke-kun miliknya.

.

.

**Sasuke tak pernah gugup.**

Dan sekarang Sasuke benar- benar terlihat gugup.

Pasti ada yang salah. Kenapa Sasuke begitu gugup? Terakhir kali Sasuke gugup adalah saat penentuan penempatan Rumah Sakit tempat dia dan Sakura akan bertugas. Dan itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang salah ya? Tanganmu dingin," Sakura bertanya dengan cemas.

"Huh- apa?" sasuke bertanya, terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja tersentak dari lamunannya. "O-oh nggak ada kok, Sakura."

Sakura melemparkan pandangan curiga pada Sasuke, tapi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam. Sudah menjadi aturan tak tertulis Sakura untuk tidak pernah menekan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan yang dalam. Sakura nyaman hanya dengan kehadiran Sasuke, begitu juga Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sakura mengingat sesuatu,

**Sasuke adalah tipe ****_'went straight to business'_**

Sasuke masih belum mengatakan tujuannya mengajak Sakura bertemu. Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun. Membuat Sakura merasa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu ada yang salah. Katakan padaku."

Sakura memecah keheningan di antara dia dan Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya saat Sasuke tak kunjung mengatakan tujuannya dan malah menuntun Sakura menuju rumahnya.

Jika tak ada yang akan di lakukan di taman, kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya ke taman, membuat Sakura menunggu selama satu jam dan kemudian berakhir di rumah Sasuke? Kenapa tak menyuruh Sakura langsung saja ke rumahnya dari awal?

"Sakura,"

Sasuke meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Sakura setelah sampai di dekat meja telepon di ruang tamu rumah Sasuke, membuat Sakura bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Aku sulit mengatakannya,"

"Katakan pelan- pelan, Sasuke-kun" Sakura memberikan senyum menenangkan.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura, wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Maukah kau…"

.

.

Jeda.

.

.

"Maukah kau memeriksa apa yang salah dengan teleponku?"

.

.

Jeda

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang Naruto- baka lakukan minggu kemarin, sehingga tagihan teleponku naik"

.

.

Jeda

.

.

"….ra? Sakura? Kumohon lakukan sesuatu"

.

.

**.End.**

**WordCount: **1390

**A/N:** Like twist story?

Karena saya bilang alternative ending, maka akan ada satu ending lagi.

Ending berikutnya akan saya update dua hari setelah publish chapter ini.

Sebelumnya, beritahu saya pendapat kalian dulu ya.^^

Rencananya**k**a**l**e**i**d**o**s**c**o**p**e akan menjadi kumpulan oneshoot berisi fragment warna-warni milik SasuSaku versi saya. Masing- masing **tidak saling berkaitan.** ( terkecuali jika suatu saat saya berrencana untuk membuat sekuel dari salah satu oneshoot. )

Kritik, saran dan pendapat lewat review untuk akan sangat saya apresiasi.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


	2. fragment two:Are U not or are U a Virgin

**K **a **l **e **i **d **o **s **c **o **p **e

**By: **the autumn evening

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

Inspired from _**The Ultimate ANBU Test**_ Written by purpleblush017.

**Warning: **canon. Typo. OOC. Percakapan bertema dewasa

**Summary:**

Kakashi menguji kesetiaan dan kejujuran Sasuke pada Konoha dengan sebuah Lie Detector. "Pertanyaan pertama, Uchiha Sasuke apakah kau, tanpa keraguan masih seorang perjaka?"/"…Ya."/_Ding~! _Merah_._ Sasuke Bohong! /"Katakan padaku dengan siapa kau mempraktekan aspek hidup yang menyenangkan dengan penuh semangat ini?"

**Thanks to:**

**Asakura Ayaka**(ending kedua udah saya coba bikin dag dig der, tapi ga jadi aku publish sekarang hihi)**, Yoo-chan, Gyuururu-kun, eL-yuMiichann**, **Lilyrn**, **Angela M**, **zizi04**, **Hatsune Cherry**, **Eky- chan**,** sasa-hime**, **badass** (ngga semua chapter akan lucu, saya ga bisa lawak, ini juga lucunya ga sengaja *?*), **hahahihihoho XD**, **Wazuka Arihyoshi **(entahlah saya juga ga tau teleponnya Sasuke diapain sama Naruto. **K **a **l **e **i **d **o **s **c **o **p **e itu artinya Sebuah instrument yang ditemukan oleh Sir David Brewster, yang berisi fragmen longgar kaca berwarna, banyak digunakan dalam seni desain -_Correct me if I'm wrong_. Tapi disini diartikan kilas balik perjalanan yang berwarna-warni milik SasuSaku.), **poetri- chan**, **miyuminami**, **ryykyu**, **cherry's emerald**,** Hanamiru**, **Naomi Kanzaki**, **Hanaxyneziel, mako- chan, blyskue**, **moshi hyura, Stella**

**Fragmen 2:**

**A**r**e **y**o**u** n**o**t o**r** a**r**e y**o**u **a** V**i**r**g**i**n**?**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

Perang dunia shinobi kesekian sudah usai beberapa bulan silam.

Kini Konoha sudah setengah jalan dalam melakukan masa pemulihan di segala bidang. Baik pemerintahan, kesehatan, pembangunan, pendidikan dan bidang lainnya.

Hokage kesekian yang baru saja dilantik mulai menjalankan tugasnya dan tengah sibuk memberikan penghargaan pada pahlawan perang atau menjatuhkan hukuman untuk penjahat atau penghianat perang yang masih bertahan hidup. Atau sekedar sibuk membaca buku mesumnya.

.

Di sinilah Uchiha Sasuke, bukan tokoh utama yang saat ini menjadi pemeran utama dalam sidang dengan tuntutan agenda sidang "Menentukan vonis hukuman yang akan dijalani Uchiha terakhir karena kekhilafan masa kecilnya sehingga terpengaruh ajakan sennin _pedophile_ dan memutuskan menjadi seorang ninja pelarian."

Sasuke berada dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran sekian kali sekian meter ( kurang lebih setengah kali lipat luas kelas Sasuke di akademi ) berpenerangan redup dan hanya berisi sebuah kursi aneh. Sendirian.

.

.

"Yo!" Hataki Kakashi mantan sensei mesumnya ( Yang masih mesum, terbukti dari buku orange yang berada di saku jubah hokagenya –mengintip keluar minta dibaca, _che _ ) muncul dari sudut gelap dan dari yang Sasuke lihat, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu lama.

"Sasuke kau terlambat tujuh menit dua puluh tiga detik. Apa Orochimaru memiliki kebiasaan terlambat sehingga membuatmu menirunya? Betapa buruk."

"Che."

( Seperti kau tak biasanya terlambat. Satu- satunya yang memiliki kebiasaan terlambat adalah kau dengan buku dan segala kemesumanmu.)

Mengabaikan cibiran Sasuke, Kakashi mengambil buku orange dari dalam saku jubahnya dan mulai membaca.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menjalani ujianmu ne, Sasuke?"

Ujian? Bukannya sidang?

Sasuke memicingkan mata onyxnya. Melihat ke sekitar dan hanya menemukan Kakashi –dan dirinya.

"Bukankah aku seharusnya berada di dalam ruang sidang dengan para tetua dan siapalah"

"Biasanya begitu, tapi kami –para tetua- sudah menjatuhkan vonis buatmu yaitu satu tahun masa percobaan tanpa masa penahanan karena kau telah sedikit banyak berpengaruh terhadap kemenangan pihak Konoha pada perang dunia shinobi ke sekian, sekian bukan lalu. Tapi kau harus menjalani sebuah ujian kesetiaan pada Konoha."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya tak percaya.

Ujian macam apa? Dia bahkan belum lulus ujian chuunin.

( Betapa malu Sasuke pada leluhur Uchihanya karena di usia tujuh belas dia masih seorang genin. Sebagai Uchiha, Sasuke merasa gagal. )

Seperti mengetahui keingintahuan Sasuke, Kakashi meneruskan penjelasannya, "Ujiannya mudah kok. Kau cukup duduk di kursi itu dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Jika kau terbukti bohong, maka kesetiaanmu pada konoha akan dipertanyakan dan dalam masa percobaan satu tahunmu kau akan didampingi seorang pengawas. Tak usah takut,"

Mati saja kau! Siapa yang bilang Sasuke takut?

"Hn"

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengerti maka sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah duduk di kursi itu dengan tenang dan jawab semua pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan."

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Uchiha _prodigy_ duduk di kursi besi aneh itu.

Kakashi memasangkan sabuk di pinggang Sasuke ( yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke karena Kakashi terlalu dekat, sepertinya Sasuke mengalami trauma dengan hubungan kedekatan guru dan murid. ) disusul dengan sabuk yang dipasang di bagian dada dan kedua tangan Sasuke.

Apa- apaan ini? Seperti Sasuke akan kabur saja.

"Yang kau duduki adalah sebuah Lie Detector. Cara kerjanya simpel, bisa kau lihat ada lampu di seluruh kursi, lampu –lampu itu akan menyala merah jika kau berbohong dan menyala hijau jika kau menjawab jujur."

Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa ujian tidak akan berjalan baik. Untuknya.

.

.

"Kau siap?"

"Che."

Kakashi menyeringai. "Bagus kalau kau sudah siap."

.

.

Jeda.

.

.

"Pertanyaan pertama, Uchiha Sasuke: Apakah kau, tanpa keraguan masih seorang perjaka?"

.

.

Jeda

.

.

Gunung berapi meletus.

.

.

Petir menyambar.

.

.

Wajah Sasuke tiba- tiba memerah. Apakah Cuma Sasuke atau memang ruangan ini menjadi panas?

.

" Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"?

Apa hubungannya status sasuke sebagai perjaka dengan kesetiaannya dengan Konoha?

Kakashi mengerjapkan mata (sok) polos.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

_Blush_

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghindari tatapan mantan senseinya.

"Itu.. Itu terlalu pribadi."

Yang terkenal dengan sebutan ninja peniru itu tersenyum setan.

"Tepat! Karena kita tidak dalam misi rahasia atau sejenisnya, aku harus menanyakan hal yang paling kau sembunyikan. Yang paling pribadi dari pertanyaan yang paling pribadi! Bukan kah aku hebat?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah masam.

"Kau gila! Kau bisa saja mengarang kasus untuk aku pecahkan kalau kau mau!" Sasuke mengutuk.

"…Aku akan pergi!" Sambungnya.

.

.

Setelah lima belas menit percobaan melarikan diri Sasuke yang sia- sia, Sasuke menyumpah makin sebal.

"Kursi yang kau duduki menyerap cakra, Sasukeku sayang. ( Sasuke bergidik ) Coba saja sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri, dan yang kau dapatkan adalah kau semakin lemas tak bertenaga." Seringai Kakashi semakin lebar.

"Brengsek kau, tua bangka!"

"Ck, ck, cobalah belajar menghormati yang lebih unggul darimu."

"Maksudmu lebih tua?"

Kakashi tiba- tiba mengaktifkan Chidorinya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau bilang, pemuda emo?

( Aa, jadi Kakashi sangat sensitive mengenai umur ya )

"Tch"

" Lupakan, jadi sampai dimana kita tadi? Jawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke. Apakah kau masih atau kau sudah bukan perjaka?"

.

Chidori masih aktif.

.

Seringai.

.

Seringai.

.

Tatapan tajam.

.

Tatapan tajam.

.

"Ya….atau tidak?"

.

Senyum setan.

.

Tatapan mematian.

.

"…Ya."

_Ding~!_

Lampu_ Lie Detector _menyala merah terang.

Artinya? Sasuke Bohong.

Mata kakashi berkilat senang, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sudah mulai mempraktekan tujuan hidup keduamu rupanya? Apa namanya? Ah, Operasi Pembuatan Bayi- Bayi Uchiha Baru, OPBBUB -benar?"

.

Sasuke menatap tajam.

_._

"Ah." Kakashi terkekeh geli. "Aku sangat iri pada semangat masa mudamu."

"Pergi saja ke neraka!"

"Katakan padaku dengan siapa kau mempraktekan aspek hidup yang menyenangkan dengan penuh semangat ini?"

.

_Blush. Blush._

.

Sasuke memutuskan bahwa Kakashi terlalu sering bergaul dengan Maito gai akhir- akhir ini sehingga terobsesi dengan semangat masa muda.

"Ah, tak mau mengatakannya?" Sasuke terus menghindari tatapan Kakashi.

"Lalu akan aku tebak saja." Kakashi mengusap- usap dagu dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya sendiri. ( Iyalah masa suruh minjem jari Sasuke, mana mau Sasuke minjeminnya, duh )

Kemudian Kakashi menemukan sebuah pencerahan*?*

.

Pink. Pink.

.

"Sakura!" teriak Kakashi sambil melompat penuh ke-_excited_-an.

"Kau telah melakukannya dengan Haruno Sakura!"

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab cepat.

_Ding~!_

Merah.

Kakashi mencibir. "Kau pemuda nakal, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sesaat tertawa. Saat tawanya mereda, Kakashi mendengus.

"Kau seharusnya menjadi pembohong yang baik, Sasuke. Ck, ck. Begitu kau bilang dirimu jenius? Aku sangat kecewa padamu."

.

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

.

Kakashi mengabaikan tanggapan Sasuke,

"Kemudian, katakan padaku berapa ronde kau melakukannya? Aku setengah mati ingin tahu!"

( Kemudian mati saja. )

"Tiga?"

"Nggak akan kasih tahu."

"Empat ya?"

"Aku tak akan bicara denganmu lagi!"

"Lima! Pasti lima!"

"Ini konyol."

"Jangan bilang enam?"

"Tidak!"

_Ding~!_

Merah.

Kakashi menganga kaget.

"Oh. semangat masa muda! Kekuatan Uchiha memang hebat! Aku sangat iri padamu! Berapa kali dalam satu minggu? Katakan padaku! Dua kali?"

"Tidak!"

_Ding~!_

Hijau.

"Lebih sering ya? Tiga kali seminggu?"

"Tidak!"

_Ding~!_

Hijau.

"Lima kali seminggu?"

"Aku bilang tidak!" Sasuke berteriak.

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"Kami- sama! Lima kali seminggu dan enam ronde dalam satu hari? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Bohong! Bohong! Semua itu bohong! Aku tak pernah melakukan Sex dengan Sakura!" Sasuke berteriak.

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"Ohohoho mencoba menyangkal?" Dari sudut matanya, Kakashi menangkap wajah merona Sasuke.

"Kau benar- benar pembohong yang buruk, Sasuke. Akui saja bahwa kau adalah seorang sex addict!"

"Aku bukan!"

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kenapa tak mengakui saja dan ujian akan selesai?"

"Karena semua itu bohong! Bohong!"

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"Kau lah yang berbohong menurut_ Lie detector _, Sasuke. Ck, okay. Aku akan coba percaya padamu kali ini." Kakashi mendengus.

"Kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya pada Sakura, maka siapa ayah bayi yang Sakura kandung?" Kakashi bergumam lirih tapi cukup untuk bisa Sasuke dengar.

.

.

Jeda.

.

.

"Sakura… dia… dia hamil?" ketidakpercayaan terdengar dari nada suara Sasuke.

"Ah. Mungkin itu anak Shino. Mereka berdua terlihat dekat akhir- akhir ini."

( Hn! )

"Atau mungkin anak Kiba? Aku lihat mereka beberapa kali terlihat berjalan bersama."

( Hn? )

"Aa! Pasti anak Neji. Dia menyukai Sakura, dan Sakura masih _single_. Menggunakan sedikit Byakugan di sana dan di sini maka terjadilah."

( HN? )

"Mungkinkah anak Naruto? Dia selalu melihat Sakura dengan tatapan predator."

( HNNNN? )

"Atau karena sebuah _gang rape _*? Oh tidak!"

( HHHNNNN? )

"Atau mungkin-"

"Cukup!" Sasuke berteriak marah. Kakashi melihat Sasuke.

"Itu anakku!"

_Ding~!_

Hijau.

"Wow! Mengakuinya sekarang?"

"Aku-"

"Kau ?"

"Aku-"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya.

"Kau apa? Bilang saja!"

"Itu- itu hanya _One Night Stand!"_

_Ding~!_

Merah.

Oh sial!

"Kau memaksanya?"

"Tidak!"

_Ding~!_

Merah.

Kakashi memekik seperti seorang perempuan. "Aku tak percaya kau tega melakukan hal semacam itu pada Sakura!"

"Dia tidak aku paksa! Aku lah yang dia paksa! Dia membawaku ke suatu tempat yang gelap! Kemudian, kemudian.. Aku tak pernah menikmatinya! Sama sekali!"

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"Ck, ck, ck. Semua lelaki mencintai sex, Sasuke. Beberapa bahkan kecanduan."

" Ya, contohnya kau."

"Tentu saj- Oi! Ini bukan sedang membahas aku!"

( Hn. )

"Jadi, tentang Sakura yang hamil… apa kau berencana menikahinya?"

" Tidak, kenapa aku harus?"

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk melamarnya?"

"Ha! Tidak sampai seribu tahun lagi."

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"Kapan kau akan melamarnya? Besok?"

"Tidak."

_Ding~!_

Hijau.

"Hari ini?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

_Ding~!_

Merah.

"wah jadi kau berencana melamar Sakura hari ini? Setelah ini selesai?"

"YA!-"

_Ding~!_

Hijau.

"...puas kau?" sasuke mendesis geram.

**.**

**.**

**.end...?**

.

.

*gang rape: pemerkosaan beramai- ramai

*one nigh stand: cinta (sex) satu malam

**A/N: **maafkan autumn yang plin-plan dan ga jadi publish ending dua ya readers-sama, saya baru debut jadi author sabtu kemarin, jadi masih labil (well it has nothing to do with my insecureness ). Toh sepertinya ending dua udah ketebak kan? Jadi ga asik lagi kan kalo mau di publish sekarang. Tapi kalo ada yang minta ending kedua, mungkin akan saya publish suatu hari nanti. Sudah saya kasih gantinya ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Sakura…"

Uchiha Sasuke dengan perasaan berdebar membuka sebuah kotak merah di depan Haruno Sakura. ( sepulangnya dari ujian dengan Kakashi )

"Karena kau sudah mengandung bayi Uchiha, lebih baik kita segera menikah."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke- kun? Maksudnya aku hamil?"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke- kun… aku tidak..."

Hn?

Jadi Sakura tidak hamil?

Itu hanya trik Kakashi untuk membuatku mengaku?

.

.

Sensei terkutuk itu! Tunggu sampai aku menemukanmu!

.

**.End.**

**WordCount: **1620 ( story only )

Kritik, saran dan pendapat lewat review akan sangat saya apresiasi.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


	3. fragment three: Sasuke's Tricks

**K **a **l **e **i **d **o **s **c **o **p **e

**By: **the autumn evening

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

Inspired from_** No Logic in Love**_.

**Warning: **canon. Typo. OOC( for serious ), non- massacre, Chibi!SasuSaku

**Reply-box ( feel free for skip this part** **)**

Ryykyu: makasih hehe^^

Legolas: keren? /blushing/

Angela M: makasih yaa, Angela-san!

Michiko: hihi makasih, ini lama ga updatenya?

**Eky-chan** : iya, kakashi sensei emang keren!

**chikuu** :ini dia fragmen tiganya

**Rie Saka**: salam kenal Rie- san. Iya masing2 chapter akan berbeda. Eve belum tahu kapan akan tamat, tapi selama masih ada ide dan waktu, akan berlanjut.

**Natsuyakiko32: **halo, salam kenal juga natsu-san. Chapter satu ga ada lanjutannya (tetapisedang dipertimbangkan untuk membuat versi canon dengan ending ke dua). Dan yap, tiap chapter berdiri sendiri, dan tidak saling berkaitan. ( kecuali jika ada note dari eve )

**Bunga Sakura:** tunggu chapter empat juga yaa^^

**Sasa-hime:** bingung ya? Sakura ga hamil, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke hanya berfantasi dan ga melakukan 'itu' sama Saku kan? Bisa jadi Sakura minum pil kb? #dor /maksa/

Guest: makasih sambutannya, Guest-san. Iya belum tamat kok ^^

**poetri- chan:** rate sudah saya naikan menjadi rate M^^ terimakasih pendapatnya poetry-chan~

**aideuuie:** hihi becanda apa beneran? Tapi eve tidak janji tiap chapter akan selalu lucu ya~

**eL-YuMiichann:** gak keberatan kok, tapi kalo yumi-chan mau ikut ngangkat beban eve. /wink/

mako-chan: Sakura ga hamil,

Rachayita: jangan panggil senpai, saya kan masih newbie.=) dan makasih sarannya rachayita-san^^

**Obsinyx Virderald:** makasih sarannya, Obsinyx-san, sudah di taruh di rate M kok^^

**zidiie: **makasih^^ jangan panggil senpai, panggil eve- chan saja ya ziidiie- san.

Rinsakurauchi: keren? Makasih =3 akan di usahakan setting di dunia shinobi di perbanyak^^ sampai chapter 100? Boleh aja kalo rin-san selalu review di setiap chapter =p

**Lawliet uzumakie:** salam kenal lawliet-san, hihi bukan Sasuke yang mudah ketipu, tapi Kakashi aja yang penipu ulung. /belain suami/

**Keydarkblue:** penname key-san mengingatkan Eve pada kekasih saya Key shinee #dor Kakashi walaupun mesum itu sangat memahami muridnya hihi

**Hanaxyneziel: **ending yang kedua ga usah di publish saja ya, hana- san? /timpuked/

**Hatsune Cherry:** hihi sudah saya ganti ke rate M^^ makasih sarannya~

Mikan: /blush/ review mikan-san membuat saya senyum- senyum =3 iya sasu jadi melamar saku!

**Alicia Lucy:** arigato gosimasu! /grin/

**Tsurugi De Lelouch:** Sasuke belum apa- apa sudah gitu ya sama Sakura, gimana kalo udah jadi istri? hihi makasih wulanz senpai ^^

**SaGaari. Uchiha**: iya haha../grin/

**Karikazuka:** halo senpai, makasih sarannya^^ kedepannya akan saya perbaiki =3

**Lhylia. kiryu:** makasih ^^ *sulit banget mau nyantumin nama lhylia-san. Pas udah di publish ilang terus. Kenapa ya?

Zee: saya bikin keselek ya? Gomen Zee-san. Entah bagaimana nasib Kakashi. Hanya tuhan dan Sasuke yang tahu.

**Asakura Ayaka:** halo, aya-san ^^ memang waktu pertama Eve taruh di rate M, tapi karena beberapa saran dan pertimbangan, dengan berat hati saya pindahkan ke rate M.

Maaf kalo bingung tentang kalimat di tanda kurung /pundung/

Sasuke ga dipenjara kok^^ bebas tapi tetap di bawah pengawasan. Pengawasan Sakura. makasih sudah login lagi untuk mereview^^

**FuraHeart: **halo senpai^^ saya salah satu reader fanfic senpai loh, dari waktu masih di blog sampai di ffn. Reviewnya ga pernah login. hehe

Terimakasih sudah review dua chapter sekaligus^^

**Pratiwirahim:** bukan cuma one night stand xD, iya saya masih newbie, makanya mohon bantuannya ^^

.

**Fragmen 3:**

**Sasuke's Tricks**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke selalu menatapnya setiap dia memiliki kesempatan. Sasuke sudah menyukainya sejak awal. Dari sentuhan pertama mereka, dari obrolan kecil yang pernah mereka lakukan. Sampai cercaan Sasuke tentang betapa menyebalkannya dia.

Sasuke benar- benar tertarik kepadanya. Seperti kumbang kepada bunga, seperti ngengat kepada api, seperti semut kepada gula, dan seperti Naruto kepada ramen.

Sayangnya-

_"Jadi, aku akan membantu Ino- chan mengumpulkan bunga-"_ Dia berjalan melewati Sasuke bersama dengan teman pirangnya.

-Dia tidak melihatnya.

Bukan karena Sasuke tidak cukup tampan, Sasuke cukup populer di akademi untuk anak seusianya. Tidak seperti dia, yang adalah seorang target _bully_ karena jidatnya yang menurut Sasuke tidak sebegitu lebarnya.

Jidat lebar tak membuat sesorang buruk rupa, Sasuke bahkan menemukan bahwa jidat lebar cukup manis.

Dia tidak melihat Sasuke Karena dia terlalu polos dan murni untuk merasakan sebuah perasaan abstrak yang sama dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Dia hanyalah bocah perempuan kecil berumur sebelas.

Maka itu walaupun Sasuke menyukainya, dia tetap diam. Dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat tertarik padanya. Mencoba untuk mengacuhkan perasaannya dan menggunkan topeng 'kau menyebalkan' andalan Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto, sangat tahu tentang perasaan sahabat terdekatnya ini.

Dia. Haruno Sakura adalah candu untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke belum pernah merasakan Sakura tetapi dia sudah kecanduan akan sosoknya, lebih tepatnya-

"Teme!"

-Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya..

"Teme!"

Sasuke terus menatapnya, setengah mati ingin tahu kenapa dia tak pernah berkata 'hai' padanya seperti anak perempuan lain di akademi.

Baiklah,sebenarnya beberapa kali Sakura pernah menyapa Sasuke. Tapi dia juga menyapa Naruto- baka. Jadi tak ada yang spesial dengan itu. Sasuke ingin Sakura menempel dengannya, seperti anak perempuan lain.

Tapi Sakura tidak.

Setelah pertemuan atau tabrakan yang tak sengaja, bahkan setelah Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari sekelompok anak yang sedang mem-bully-nya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Maka itu, Sasuke mulai menyebutnya menyebalkan setiap kali bertatap muka. Beberapa pertemuan Sasuke dengannya adalah ketidak sengajaan. Dan kebanyakan adalah karena kesengajaan.

"Sasu-Gay!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Akhirnya kau mendengarku" Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Jadi, menatapnya lagi seperti biasa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke mendengus. Memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas. "Kelas berakhir. Aku harus pulang dan mempelajari jutsu baru dengan nii-san."

Sasuke tak mendengarkan Naruto yang tengah berbicara, dan hanya menangkap kalimat terakhirnya, "… jika ingin mendapatkan Sakura-chan, lakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan para Uchiha."

"Seperti yang dilakukan para Uchiha?" Sasuke mengulang apa yang dikatakan Naruto, berhenti dan menoleh pada sahabat rubahnya.

Memang apa yang dilakukan para Uchiha? Menggombal?

"Yup!" Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar lagi. "Gunakan ini mu" Naruto menunjuk pelipis dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke menyeringai setelah mengetahui maksud Naruto.

Bukan menggombal. Uchiha tidak menggombal.

Sasuke harus menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

.

.

Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke adalah bocah Uchiha laki- laki berumur dua belas. Dan sepertnya Uchiha mengalami pubertas dini. Terbukti dari pikiran liar Sasuke saat memikirkan trik mendapatkan Sakura.

* * *

**Tujuan pertama:** Yakinkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

* * *

≠ 1 _Trik cinta dan benci._

Suatu senja di Konoha, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura, mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya dengan _trik cinta dan benci. _Dan-

_"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Sakura, kau menyebalkan!"

_"Kau membenciku Sasuke- kun?" _

"Hn,"

_"Kau membenciku ya..."_

"Hn,"

"Hanya ada garis tipis yang memisahkan antara benci dan cinta, Sakura."

_"… maksudnya apa Sasuke- kun?"_

-ternyata Sakura tidak begitu memahami apa yang coba di sampaikan Sasuke.

* * *

≠2 _Trik cinta tak ada logika._

Dua ekor burung Jenjang yang tengah berkencan dan mengeluarkan suara ribut diiringi gerakan- gerakan seperti menari menemani dua sosok anak kecil berlainan gender yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon pinus. Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke memilai aksinya dalam pendekatan dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun memanggilku, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Benarkah?"

_"Un, kita kan jarang bicara, Sasuke-kun"_

"Hn, Kita jarang berbicara, tetapi sebenarnya kita saling cinta. Sa-ku-ra."

_"…A-apa?... Itu sama sekali tidak logis!"_

"…tidak ada logis atau tidak logis dalam cinta, Sakura.

Cinta tak ada logika, katanya.

* * *

≠3_ Trik pertentangan dan ketegangan._

Cara apa lagi yang akan di lakukan Uchiha berumur dua belas tahun ini untuk mendapatkan hati gadis bersurai merah muda kali ini?

"Kita hanya bertengkar setiap kali berbicara, Sakura."

_"…yeah, kau selalu memulainya Sasuke-kun."_

"Jadi artinya?"

_"Kita… tidak suka satu sama lain?"_

"Begitukah?"

_"Umm, Kita bertentangan?"_

"Yeah. Dan itu menciptakan ketegangan 'kan?"

_"Ummmm.."_

"Ketegangan seksual."

_"Nani?!"_

"Tepat. Ketegangan yang dikarenakan berhadapan orang yang kau sukai. Namanya ketegangan seksual."

_"Haaaa?"_

Tiba- tiba suasana menjadi penuh dengan ketegangan bagi Sasuke kecil. Ketegangan di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

* * *

**Tujuan kedua:** Setelah Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura bahwa mereka saling mencintai, dia harus meyakinkan Sakura bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

* * *

≠4 T_rik mengada- ada._

Sepulang berlatih jurus bayangan, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"Sakura, hubungan ini tidak akan bisa bertahan, lebih baik kita akhiri saja."

_"...? Sasuke-kun…."_

"Kau harus memiliki alasan yang bagus jika ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini."

_"..."_

"Aku beri kau waktu satu jam untuk memikirkan alasannya."

_"… Sasuke! Kita bahkan tidak berkencan."_

"Ahh, kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk bertahan bersamaku. Baiklah, kita balikan lagi."

_"EH?_

* * *

≠5_ Trik permohonan._

"Aku tak mau berpacaran denganmu lagi, Sakura"

_"Um?…baiklah?"_

"Tak peduli jika kau memohon sekalipun."

_"Aku tidak-"_

"Tak peduli walaupun kau terlihat begitu manis saat memohon."

_"Sasuke-"_

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau menang! Permohonanmu diterima. Kita pacaran."

"EH?!"

Siapa yang memohon kepada siapa, sebenarnya?

* * *

≠6 T_rik menggoda._

Bagaimana jika Uchiha Sasuke menggoda? Apakah Haruno Sakura akan tergoda?

_"Um, Sasuke, kau terlalu dekat."_

"Sasuke- kun! Sa-ku-raah"

_" I-iya, Sasuke-kun kau teralu dekat."_

"Lihatlah ke dalam mataku, Sakura."

_"Kenapa?"_

"Apakah mataku berkilat penuh emosi terpendam?"

_"Um..."_

"-ra?"

_"Tidak. Matamu terlihat gelap untukku. Dan ada belek di sudut matamu."_

"…"

_"Sasuke…kun?"_

"Sial, Sakura! Jadilah kekasihku!"

_"EH?"_

* * *

**Tujuan ketiga:** Sekarang adalah misi Sasuke untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa mereka harus melakukan 'kau-tahu-apa'.

* * *

≠7 T_rik membangkitkan klan._

Konoha adalah desa yang aman dan tentram, tidak ada pembantaian dan tidak ada kabar bahwa klan Uchiha akan punah, tapi-

"Sakura, ayo buat bayi-bayi Uchiha."

_"Bayi- bayi Uchiha?"_

"Iya, Ayo! Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Memangnya klan Uchiha akan punah?"

"Tak usah dipikirkan, lakukan saja."

_"Tapi, kita tak akan bisa, aku bahkan belum mendapatkan menst-"_

"Makanya kita harus coba terus sampai kita bisa."

_"Tapi-"_

* * *

≠8_ Trik pengaduan._

Pada suatu siang di tempat latihan tim tujuh.

"Kakashi- sensei, Sakura tak mau melakukan kau-tahu-apa denganku."

_"Apa- apaan sih, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Sakura, jadilah kunoichi yang baik, dan berikan apa yang Sasuke minta"

_"EH?"_

Sasuke mengadu pada orang yang tepat.

* * *

≠9 T_rik permintaan._

"Sakura, aku punya permintaan padamu."

_"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"_

"Kau lihat benjolan di celanaku kan?

_"Un"_

"Permintaanku adalah sentuhlah benjolan itu."

_"...?"_

"Cepat Sakura. Kalau kau menyentuhnya, benjolan di celanaku akan hilang."

_"…ku pikir kau bohong, Sasuke-kun."_

"Nggak, beneran. Lakukan, Cepat!"

_"…."_

"eung, AARGH Sa-Sakuraaaah"

_"Sa-sasuke- kun! Apakah aku salah sentuh?"_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**WordCount: **1090 (story only)

**AN: **nistaaaa, ∏¸∏

Maaf jika fragmen ini terlalu pendek. Hanya ini yang berani saya publish sekarang =(

Curhat dikit ya, Eve ( nickname saya ) sebenernya sudah selesai mengetik dozen of fragmen, tapi ga humor aja. Ada romance dan angst juga! Mau publish dari kemaren2 tapi Eve ga pede takut readers- sama penginnya kaleidoscope dijadikan humor only. Jadi ceritanya Eve frustasi mau ngelanjutin ff ini.

Saya kaget dan excited loh, mendapat 59 review dalam dua chapter saja,

Sekarang Eve mau tanya, readers- sama inginnya kaleidoscope bergenre humor saja atau boleh untuk romance juga?

**Thanks to:**

Ryykyu, Legolas, Angela M, Michiko, **Eky-chan** , **chikuu**, **Rie Saka** , **Natsuyakiko32**, **Bunga Sakura** , **Sasa-hime** , Guest**, poetri- chan**, **aideuuie**, **eL-YuMiichann**, mako-chan, Rachayita, **Obsinyx Virderald**, **ziidiie, **Rinsakurauchi, **Lawliet uzumakie**, **Keydarkblue** , **Hanaxyneziel, Hatsune Cherry**, Mikan, **Alicia Lucy**, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, **SaGaari. Uchiha**, **Karikazuka**, **Lhylia. Kiryu**, Zee, **Asakura Ayaka**, **FuraHeart, pratiwirahim.  
**

Seperti selalu,

*semakin banyak review, semakin cepat update*

Reviews are gold and inspire me to write new content,

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**


End file.
